


Asgard's (forced) Protector

by Cutestofall2



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestofall2/pseuds/Cutestofall2
Summary: There's an old tale about a being who only emerges from their sleep when the realms are in grave danger.No one can defeat them and the fools who attempt to never live to tell the tale.They say the being is a decedent of an extinct race of beings. Known for their remarkable Seiðr, that only their kind can produce. And if a being from another realm tries they die in the most painfully slowest death imaginable.And when they are said to grow wings, and the once smooth soft almost human skin changes... and how so may vary on who their Dam and who's their Sire.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Heimdall, Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Asgard's (forced) Protector

**Author's Note:**

> May post on wattpad

There's an old tale about a being who only emerges from their sleep when the realms are in grave danger.

No one can defeat them and the fools who attempt to never live to tell the tale.

They say the being is a decedent of an extinct race of beings. Known for their remarkable Seiðr, that only their kind can produce. And if a being from another realm tries they die in the most painfully slowest death imaginable.

And when they are said to grow wings, and the once smooth soft almost human skin changes... and how so may vary on who their Dam and who's their Sire.


End file.
